Beautiful Crime
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: A simple theater class leads to be more then the Host Club could have expected. AU. TamakiXOC, KyouyaXOC, HunnyXOC and KasanodaXOC.
1. Introduction

Title: Beautiful Crime

Rating: Teen to Mature

Pairings: TamakiXOC, KyouyaXOC, Twincest, HunnyXOC, KasanodaXOC

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly. :]

A/N**:** I've uploaded this once, but due to ignorance, I'm doing to editing. This story is AU, so there is simply NO HARUHI. Kay?

XP

-XOXO,

RemindsmeofaWestSideStory.

~*~*~

The first day of a new semester dawned at the school of Ouran Academy. The rich and frivolous gathered around the gates in the morning. Fall term had ended, and spring term had just begun, though anyone and everyone could hardly call it spring. The students slowly poured into their classes, and they rejoiced over the sight of friends, and scowled over the sights of those not so friendly. This particular day was also the first day of a transfer student. She had attended the middle school at Ouran until her second year's first term when her parents separated and she was taken back to Germany with her mother. She lived outside Berlin with her mother, and she was returning when her mother was found unfit to be her guardian and she was allowed to go back to her father in Japan. She turned the corner of the school, slightly lost, when she collided with a body and almost lost her footing.

"**Oh! I'm so sorry!"** She said, as she looked up into the eyes of taller student, a male, lanky with blonde hair and amethyst eyes. She blinked, he was very attractive she thought, and she blushed as he smiled at her, and turned himself towards her,

"**No harm done."** He said gently, still holding the charming smile he had had a second before. She smiled back, still lightly flushed. Her shoulder length russet hair tied back in matching buns on the backside of her head, and her yellow dress brushed her petite legs. His height surpassed her greatly, as he stared down at her. She looked as though she was to say something else, but the words seemed to be stuck in her mouth,

"**I- uh, I'm lost!"** She blurted awkwardly, he grinned, and he reached out for the paper in her hands. She let go of her schedule and he glanced it over.

"**I'm sorry for being rude,"** He said simply, still looking it over,

"**But allow me to help you. I feel I should."** He gave no reason for feeling such a way, but she wouldn't argue. He smiled,

"**We have the same class."** He said as he handed the paper back.

"**I'll show you the way. I'm Suoh Tamaki from class 2A."** He said as he extended a hand to her with a gleam in his eye. She smiled, and pushed a strand of her bangs behind her ear, and grasped his hand afterwards.

"**It's nice to meet you, Suoh-Sempai. I'm Hyde Tatsuha from class 1A."** She swallowed as his soft hand grasped hers gently, and let go. They chatted idly as they made their way down the hall. They reached a door, and Tamaki moved aside and ushered her in. She smiled and she pushed the hair behind her ear again, out of nervousness. She had always been shy around the opposite sex. As she entered, she glanced around the room. It was very large, and the only things in this room were about 20 pairs of pillows side by side on the floor, a desk in the corner covered in papers and a hat, and a sound system in the front. Tamaki approached from behind and seemed as perplexed over the room as she.

"**This is odd."** He mused. This class was listed as an elective theatre class. She'd been put in it by her father's request, and Tamaki had decided to take it with the rest of the host club. As the rest of the class filed in, there were assortments of characters, (pardon the pun xD) joining them for this course. Aside from the host club and Tatsuha, there were class 1A representatives here, a few other females; includes Tatsuha's cousin Tsuki; and the head of the Black Magic Club, also, resident gangster of Ouran, Ritsu Kasanoda. As the bell rang, all the students awkwardly looked around for some form of teacher. As they glanced, huddled together whispering, the door opened and a woman entered. She carried a water bottle, and jingled from the large amount of necklaces around her neck. She had frazzled, dyed blonde hair, and she wore a pants suit with sea turtles on the pants legs. She smiled widely as she entered the room, and she boomed,

"**Hello Hello!"** She saw how stunned the students were and she laughed wildly, throwing her head around eccentrically,

"**I'm Nana-Sensei! Everyone have a seat in pairs please!"** She said as she motioned towards the pillows. They all glanced at each other, and they slowly made their way to the pillows along the walls. Tatsuha sat, and expected to be alone, when Tamaki stood before her,

"**May I?"** He asked her, with the same smile that made her blush earlier. She spoke quickly,

"**Of course!"** She said, her voice cracking lightly. He laughed lightly and nodded as he turned to see the pair that had sat behind them.

"**HI TATSUHA!"** A rather busty female screeched at his companion. He knew the girl as Tsuki Hyde of class 1A and a close female friend of Kyouya. He connected the dots that due to the last name they must be family. As Tatsuha started to speak, another joined them. Kyouya sat next to Tsuki and he pushed his glasses up on his nose,

"**It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Hyde. Tsuki speaks highly of you."** He said, with the nonchalant regard he gave all other sentences. He glanced down his nose at her, with a smile. She smiled back, and dipped her head,

"**You must be Ootori Kyouya?"** She said, her voice the same shy tone Tamaki had gotten earlier. Deep down, he was glad it wasn't just him that made her that way.

"**Yes."** He said with a smile, they started light conversation between the four of them, until they heard clapping from the front of the room.

"**Alright, alright! My name as I said is Nana, and I only expect to be called that. My last name doesn't matter. So, this is Theatre class, but not like you'd expect. As you noticed, I have no desks. I believe they are a hindrance to learning. You will come in and sit in pairs each day. I would love for you to mix up whom you sat with, but it makes no difference to me unless I tell you otherwise. We will be working towards getting over ourselves enough to make a beautiful play at the end of this class; but you have to lighten up. This will be achieved by a few ways. A lot of it involving music because I love to sing, and I can't well, so I know you can sing better then me, and since I'm not afraid to make a fool of myself, you will learn to be the same way. Alright? So, with that being said, we will get our first assignment underway!"** She screeched proudly. She didn't care to know their names, she would learn them in time, and that was all that matters. She ventured towards her desk, grabbed the hat, and she shook it around a bit, revealing that there were names in the hat. She grinned at her antics, and she moved back to the front of the class,

"**So, I will be pulling names from this in pairs of 2. Those groups will be singing a romantic duet on Friday of next week. I'll assign you a song, and you may use my music to learn it together. Stand as your name is called, and please pair off! Good luck!"** The class glanced awkwardly at each other, and they all started to get a little nervous. What was up with this woman? They all were wondering that as she pulled out the first pair.

"**Jade Zondae and Kaoru Hitachiin!" ** Kaoru stood as his name was called, and a short brunette did as well. Jade moved towards him as Nana waved the twin formerly seated by Kaoru away. They sat together, and she continued.

"**Make sure when your name is called, you sit with your partner the rest of this week. Okay, next we have Tamaki Suoh and Tatsuha Hyde!"** She looked around, and the pair already seated together glanced at each other and stood. She smiled, and nodded. She finished calling the rest of the class, and she pulled some slips of paper from her pocket and dumped them into the hat. She told one member of each group to come to her, and get a song. She would then give them the music. Tamaki slowly approached her, and he reached into the hat, revealing a song called "All I Ask Of You". She smiled fondly,

"**My personal favorite!"** Nana cried. She handed him a music sheet with a mask and a rose on the front, revealing to Tamaki that the song was from Phantom Of The Opera. He returned to Tatsuha, and flashed the music at her,

"**Do you know this song?"** He asked. She nodded,

"**I do."** She said quietly, blushing again. Her blush made Tamaki smile. He often made women blush, but there was something cuter about hers that he couldn't put his finger on. He shook the thoughts away, and they sat down to look over the music.

The rest of the week passed relatively uneventfully, as the groups got ready for the weekend, praying the other wouldn't forget what they had learned. As Tamaki sat at home in the afternoon on Saturday, his father moved into the room, getting his attention.

"**We've been invited to dinner at a friend of your grandmother's. She says to look presentable."** He said, rolling his eyes mildly as he recited his mother's words to his son. He was the parent, not her, but she took more care in making Tamaki's decisions then he was allotted the privilege of doing, but he never argued. He showered and redressed himself, moving towards the main house at the time he was told. He was forced into a limo, and sat cross-legged diagonal from his grandmother.

"**Do not embarrass me, boy."** She threatened. He nodded, and kept his hands on his lap, and his eyes on his hands. As they arrived, he followed his father into a room with another; the man behind a bar looked up and smiled as he and his father entered the room.

**"Yuzuru!"** Cried a voice Tamaki didn't recognize.

**"Hello Akio."** His father said, moving to embrace the man who emerged from behind the bar. As they turned to Tamaki, it was revealed that they were childhood friends, and their mothers were also friends. As they took seats on the balcony with drinks and Tamaki given water they began to reminisce. Tamaki tuned them out, glancing around this estate. It was large, shrubs beneath the balcony lead into a hedge maze, and at the end of the hedge maze was a pool. French doors from several rooms led out to this balcony, and the house was about 3 stories. In one of the windows, Tamaki could see the older women seated around a table, and one he guessed to be the hostess giving toasts, and pulling a girl into the room, and making her sit behind the piano. She began to play, and her grandmother stopped her after several songs,

**"They want to hear the Reflection song you sing so well!"** She cried. The girl, keeping her head low nodded, without so much as a second thought. Her voice was light, and reminded Tamaki of someone, he couldn't pick out whom though,

**"Non, jamais  
Je ne serai faite pour le mariage  
Ni une fille bien sage  
Je le sais  
Cette vie n'est pas pour moi  
J'ai compris  
Que si je veux rester ce que je suis  
Mes parents seront meurtris  
Quel est dans ce mirage?  
Cette image sans visage?  
Pourquoi miroir réfléchis-tu sans me voir?  
Je cherche en ma mémoire  
Qui je suis pour savoir  
Perdu dans ces réflexions  
Où mon âme s'égare  
Dans mon miroir d'illusion  
Quelle fille je vais voir." *** She finished, and her grandmother sighed, "Always in French! Never in a language anyone can understand." She said to her friends, the older women smiled, and shrugged,

**"Beautiful, Darling."** They said to her, she put her head down in a bow, and she slowly got up from the piano. She pushed her hair behind her ear, and she moved from the room before Tamaki could see her face. Akio and his father moved up behind him, glancing into the window as she left, getting Tamaki's attention. He looked bothered.

**"Does she always sing about such a sad topic?" **He asked his father's friend.

**"Only when her grandmother pesters her. Truth be told I couldn't tell you what on earth that song is about. Do you know?**" He asked Tamaki, who nodded.

**"It's about not being good enough for her family." ** He said, morosely.

**"I suppose Tatsuha probably does feel that way around her Mother, but she doesn't bother with her anymore, so Tatsuha's much better now.**" He said sipping his drink,

**"Tatsuha? Hyde Tatsuha?" **Tamaki asked, interest suddenly perked,

**"Yes."** His father said behind his glass, smile slowly taking over his face. Akio had a face much like Tatsuha. Eyes glittered with laughter, as he led his company into the house.

**"Mother, where did you scare my daughter off to?"** He asked, startling the older women. His mother shot him a look,

**"Why does it matter?**" She asked, seemingly bothered.

**"Perhaps a friend wants to see her." **He said, sounding just as bothered. She looked perplexed. Akio rolled his eyes, and motioned to the boy standing behind him.

"T**hey have a class together."** He said simply. She didn't seem to be satisfied, but before she could speak, they'd moved on, and up the stairs. She rolled her eyes. Once at the top of the stairs, Akio pointed to a small room with the door cracked. The men stood in the hall way as they could hear conversation start to pick up. They retired back downstairs, and they could hear the women yammering on.

**"Tatsuha is the last of my Grandchildren not to be married off, or promised to someone."** One said.

**"I don't approve of the company Tamaki keeps. He needs a woman who speaks when spoken to, doesn't talk with her mouth full, and looks like a woman."** Then the conversation stopped, the women smiled lightly to each other, and retired to the kitchen.

**~*~*~*~**

So, that's the end for now! I know the writing got a little choppy towards the end, and I'm sorry! I'm trying to get this story on the right track, and it's proving hard. This story is set slightly AU, in the fact that the later part of the series simply happened a little earlier, meaning the festival simply happened at the end of the first semester, not the second. The song Tatsuha sang (cheesy as it is xD) is Reflection from Mulan.

_"Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly  
To be myself  
I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am  
Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside" _

Those are the words, if you didn't know, and just for giggles, if anyone cares, here is the rest of the cast list for the musical numbers:

_Somewhere: Jade(OC) and Kaoru_

_All I ask of you: Tamaki and Tatsuha_

_Point of no return: Tsuki and Kyouya_

_Can you feel the love tonight: Mori and Hunny_

_A whole new world: Nekozawa and Kurakano_

_I won't say I'm in love: Hikaru and Kasanoda_

_Timeless to me: Kaede(OC) and Class rep_

Until next time!

~ RemindsmeofaWestSideStory


	2. Tsuki's POV

As the new week dawned, the groups continued their work on the duets. Tensions were building, I noticed, in groups where neither participate wanted to be within 100 yards of the other, but deep down, I knew that is what Nana wanted, for everyone to be pushed into getting along and getting over themselves.

"**I don't want to sing that part, Bossanova, you do it."** Came the feminine voice of Hikaru Hitachiin.

"**Me? I'm doing everything! And my name is not Bossanova!"** Countered angry Ritsu Kasanoda. The gangster ground the teeth in the back of his mouth, and he closed the distance between the twin and himself,

**"Listen, I'll sing the back up part and you sing lead. Got it?**" He said. The twin nodded, and I yawned, nothing more to watch. My partner and I were very comfortable with each other, so this rehearsing (bickering) was not truly needed, or not that I thought. We'd learned the music easily, and Kyouya spent his time scribbling in that folder, and I spent time mulling over thoughts. Today, though, my thought mulling was a bit more serious then it usually was. I'd received a call from my Grandmother last night, asking me of my thoughts on Tamaki Suoh. I told her what I knew of him, nothing bad, nothing fantastic. I was then asked if I could see him spending time with Tatsuha. I wondered what she meant with these questions, and then it dawned on me. She meant for them to be set up, as she had done with Kyouya and myself upon finding out my infatuation with him. It worked out for the best for us. Once he graduated, my hand was his. His father approved, mine approved, as did Grandmother. It was all settled, but Tatsuha? She was a bit of a different story.

She'd never been much of a talker, not like myself. I could deal with men and women alike. She'd always been more of a bookworm, but had definitely stepped out of her shell in the last few years. She had gotten much prettier too, so I think Grandmother was hoping if the right male came along, then she would make a good housewife. I knew she had a lot to learn, but I didn't really ever think the right male would come along, until she came back to Ouran. Since she'd come back I'd noticed she'd grown rather fond of Tamaki, I wouldn't deny that. She'd only been here a week, and they already got along well. I know a lot of that is because he's a charmer, but regardless, she's comfortable with him, so it makes all the difference. My eyes scanned the room, and they found their way to the exact objects of my thoughts. Grandmother had told me to try to "push them" to see if anything could happen. I could hear his grandmother in the background, and I'm guessing a few glasses of wine and reminiscing of past times, and of things to come had come up, and poof, this strange idea, but because I'd been included, I was starting to like the idea of playing matchmaker.

"**Tatsuha, Tamaki; I'm looking forward your performance Friday!"** Cried the sing songy voice of Nana-Sensei. Tatsuha looked nervous, but smiled. Tamaki nodded,

"**It will be great, Tatsuha is more talented then she lets on."** I heard him say, causing her face to turn red, and her to drop her gaze to the piano keys.

"**Not really, there are people in here much better then myself."** She assured, slowly looking up. Nana's eyes sparkled at them, and idle conversation kept up. I knew she was very good, but she wouldn't admit that, she didn't think highly enough of herself to do so. I let my gaze fall back to Kyouya, who was watching me, smiling.

"**Something interesting?"** I asked, slowly smiling back.

"**The interest you have in this absurd request of the older ladies intrigues me."** He said simply, pushing his glasses up his nose. I smiled, and slide closer to him, as he closed his notes. I'd never seen what he wrote in there, but my guess is it was something smutty, he just acted like it was something important so no one would suspect him. I leaned into him, and my breath grazed his neck as I spoke,

"**Do you intend to help me? Because I can't deal with Tamaki like you can, he's too stupid." **I felt him shift, and look down at me,

"**And if I help you? How does it benefit me?"** He asked, his voice low in his chest.

"**I'll give you whatever you want, but it wouldn't hurt having more pull with my grandmother, or Tamaki's family either."** I whispered. He seemed to accept that answer, and he leaned down and claimed my lips. I smiled against his lips, and I pulled away as I pushed myself up.

"**Strippers!"** I exclaimed as I ran towards Nana. Strippers was my newest exclamation as I was trying not to use so much profanity. I made my way towards Nana, and I blurted out that I had an idea. As she turned herself towards me, I whispered in her ear. She smiled a devious smile, and she announced to the class,

"**No rehearsals tomorrow! We are all admitting secrets!"** The whole class audibly swallowed, and nodded.

"**Now get you're hormone charged asses out of my classroom!"** She ordered as we all ran out of the classroom. We made our way into the cafeteria; all the females sat at a table.

"**Jade, I have a favor to ask you."** I said, as I looked up at her with my pen pressed to my face. I whispered to her,

"**I want you to do whatever you can to help me ensure my cousin and Tamaki end up together." **She smiled at my request. She seemed delighted to be involved. Our plotting continued until someone walked up to our table, awkwardly,

"**Mind if I sit?"** Asked the baritone voice of Ritsu Kasanoda. I shrugged, as did the rest of the group. He sat next to Kaede, who smiled warmly.

"**Whose going to the host club after school?"** Kurakano asked suddenly, looking to the group.

"**Host club?"** Questioned Tatsuha. The entire group stared.

"**You don't know what the host club is!?"** Cried Jade. Tatsuha shook her head, as I smiled. I knew my first course of action in getting them together; Host Club here we come.


	3. Jade POV

The next day came swiftly. We all were looking forward to hearing the confessions of others, but all could feel the tension in the air as we all came and sat down in our groups. We all sit with our duet partner, and glance around nervously as the bell rang. Nana entered, and she saw we are all apprehensive. She gave a horrifying laugh.

"**Hello hello!" **She stared at each of us, and she then picked one of us to go first.

"**Kaoru!"** She called out. He swallowed,

"**I…believe in Unicorns."** He said, red-faced as a smiled crossed his face. Nana smiled. I think she knew we'd laugh at these in the end if we were really getting to the point we needed to be at, and I had a feeling she felt we were. She picked Kasanoda next.

"**I…have, in the past, dressed in drag."** He admitted with a shrug. The class laughed well naturedly, and she picked her next victim, me.

"**I wet the bed until I was 14."** I cried, rather proudly. I'd never found anyone who could beat that! Nana laughed uproariously, and chose the other twin next.

"**Sometimes I wish I were a mermaid."** He said, seriously. She moved onto the next, Tsuki.

"**I steal salt and pepper shakers."** She confessed. It seemed to dawn on some people, Kyouya simply smiled. I'm sure he already knew that. Next she picked herself.

"**Speaking of food, I will strip for food. Anytime."** We all clapped, and Hikaru pulled out a piece of candy, tossing it at her as she took off her jacket, getting giggles from the class, and an overly excited Nana over a piece of Candy. She then went on to Kurakano.

"**I sometimes iron my underwear."** She said blushing. Some other people confessed they did too as she moved to Kazukiyo.

"**I've always wished I was a criminal."** He blurted, awkwardly looking at his feet. Nana smiled, moving onto the shady puppeteer in the corner.

"**I…wanted to be a stripper as a child."** The entire class was stunned to silence. Nana quickly moved on before people could start asking questions. Most hadn't even seen Nekozawa without his robe on, now that I thought of it, I hadn't even. She next called on Mori, who said nothing, so Hunny spoke up,

"**Last week, Takashi fell out of a tree and was dangling by his boxers!"** He declared proudly as Mori's composure broke a little, and despite himself, he laughed and nodded. I knew from that moment, if Takashi Morinozuka could get over himself, anyone could. She picked Tamaki next.

"**I love bubble baths."** He said with the same flourish he did everything, getting swoons from most of the females in the room. But, oddly I noticed he was looking at Tatsuha as he said it. That was odd, I thought as Nana called the next person , Kyouya.

"**I go without underwear at times."** He said, nonchalantly. He never looked up from his notes, except to meet the gaze of Tsuki, whose eyes danced with amusement. Nana moved on, smirking herself. Next was Hunny.

"**I love the American musician Michael Jackson."** Everyone was stunned to silence yet again. That was not what I expected from him, though I'm not sure what anyone really expected from him. Next was Kaede.

"**I guess since we're talking about Americans, I love Barry Manilow!"** She said, in a fangirlish way none of us knew was possible for her. Nana moved on to Tatsuha, the last to go.

"**I'm scared of water."** She blurted out really fast. Nothing was really wrong with that, but she seemed to be embarrassed by it. Nana smiled, curling her fingers in amusement.

"**I think you guys are going to be just fine. So, with that being said, I have announcement! The arts department yesterday decided we are doing something together! We got volunteers for costuming, and I told them I had a capable class to star in the musical we picked together, The Phantom of the Opera! So, I will cast you as I see you Friday, so do a good job!! I will pick roles that day, and let you know Monday. Good luck!" **She cried, making all of us freeze. Was she serious?! We all talked amongst ourselves, shocked and excited.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, as I plotted how to try to get Tsuki and my own plans underway. Then, a stroke of Genius took over, and I knew all I needed was a "clumsy" twin and a gallent prince to come clean up my, I mean, his mess!


	4. Tamaki POV

A/N: Hello all :] I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, I have been busying graduating high school and getting my wisdom teeth out. XD So, this one is going to be a little different, instead of an OC POV, it will be from a canon character; Tamaki Suoh. Enjoy!

XOXO

This morning had been a very eye opening experience. On one hand, I realized I had a very talented partner for the duets. And on the other hand, I learned dear Tsuki could not sing at all! My thoughts are broken as some female giggling came from my side, at another table.

"**Did you hear her this morning? It was awful!"** Kurakano exclaimed.

"**I agree. She sounded like an injured animal!"** Cried Kaede. All these girls were in my first period, so I can only assume they spoke of Tsuku, who looked rather abrasive as she glared at her friends. I mused back on what happened during that…interesting performance. I think there was something wrong with her mic, but she couldn't keep a straight face, and in turn, niether could Kyouya.

**"Tsuki never was vocally talented. " **teased Tatsuha. She had been my partner and we did fabulously. She was soft spoken, and I was starting to feel slightly protective of her. She seemed so weak, and unhappy at times. She smiled when she was around me, and that made me feel very good. Tsuki informed me that Tatsuha doesn't smile for many, and if one could get her to do so, she must be rather fond of. Her dark brown hair and her eyes were a dark contrast to the brightness of my features on stage today, and Nana said it was absolutely beautiful. The last few weeks since I've gotten to work with her, I must admit, she's been a pleasure to work with.

"**Don't bother worrying about me, I'm fine."** Her cousin scoffed. Her cousin and her were very different, from what I could observe. Tsuki was more erosive, while Tatsuha was often the victim of being over spoken. But, if one could look past all of that, she was a very funny, happy person; as was Tsuki in her own way, so that must have been their link.

Without realizing it, I'd started to stare, when I noticed, I tried to look away casually, but it was to no avail.

"**Tamaki-sempai, you look lonely, come sit with us."** Tsuki said with a Cheshire grin. She was so like Kyouya at times it was eerie. I nodded, with a smile, and pulled my gangly limbs out of the chair, and sauntered over towards them. I stopped at the chair next to Tatsuha, and I sat. She looked up and smiled at me as I sat, and I smiled back, a charming smile that sent a blush straight across her face.

"**Sempai, I was just telling Tatsuha how she needed to come to the Host Club."** Tsuki enlightened me. My face light up with joy at the thought. She hadn't been to the host club yet, had she?

"**It would be our pleasure to have you."** I said, leaning over towards her lightly. My breath came out warm against her ear, and I could see a visible shiver run down her spine. She then shakily spoke,

"**I-I'll be there then."** She said, looking at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

XOXO

Later that day, as I made my rounds at the Host Club, I saw a group of girls mingling by the door.

"**Wow! You look so different from the last time I saw you!" **One cried.

"**You cut you're hair! I love it!"** Another said.

"**You're so much prettier then you used to be!"** Said the last. I grinned slightly at the last remark, the group fell into giggles, and then a I started to turn my back and return to my area as I heard another voice, a startled squawk. I turned to see Kaoru standing over Tatsuha, eyes wide and applogetic.

**"Oh my God! I am so sorry!"** He exclaimed. He'd tripped and spilled a drink all over her. She smiled, and waved her hand at him,

**"I'm fine! It's not a problem! Really."** She said gently. She giggled, and she turned to go as I approached.

**"What happened?"** I asked, looking between the two.

**"I tripped, and spilled tea on Tatsuha."** He explained, shifting uncomfortably. She looked up at me,

**"It's alright, he didn't mean to."** She assured. I nodded, looking at Kaoru.

**"Be more careful. Tatsuha, I'll walk you home to apologize for the inconvenience." **I said, smiling at her, as she shook her head,

**"You have clients, it's okay."** She tried to assure, though I insisted,

**"No, I finished with my last a while ago, I insist."** She finally nodded, and smiled up at me, as we turned towards the door,

"**Tsuki, tell Kyouya I'm going to walk Tatsuha home."** I said, as I left the Host Club for the day, for the first time I didn't feel alone upon leaving.

XOXO

I continued to walk home with Tatsuha for the next week. I was beginning to find her company more and more enjoyable. We had a little in common, but the differences were what made the conversations fun. One day we were walking, and a loud clap of thunder startled the both of us. I half expected to have to get her inside swiftly, for fear of her running off, but then it dawned on me, she was nothing like other girls around me…and I think that may have been one of her charms. Now that I thought about it, she was more charming mostly because she would enlighten me to things. I never had to pry with Tatsuha. If I wanted to know something, all I had to do was ask. She was also a lot more sensitive then most, which was one thing we had in common. She wasn't outspoken, and would make a good wife one day for someone like me, expected to carry out the family business, whether I wished to or not. Wait! What was I saying?! Wife?! Me? Hardly. I was brought out of my thoughts by a few wet drops hitting my face. I looked up, and then to Tatsuha.

"**You feel that?"** I asked, glancing up again.

"**Feel what?"** She asked, as those seemed to be famous last words. The sky fell out on us, and we were both soaked before we could really do anything. I felt for sure she would get upset, most females would; Hell I wasn't happy about being covered in water either, but to my surprise, she started to laugh.

"**That what I was supposed to feel?"** She asked, her eyes dancing with laughter. I grinned, and I leaned down towards her,

"**I could have meant the rain, or I could have meant the immense romantic chemistry we are starting to develop, Princess."** I said coyly, just to make her blush. I laugh victoriously as she "eeped" and a bright red tint covered her cheeks.

"**It's not nice to tease people."** She said from behind a beet colored face, smiling lightly, biting her lip. I smiled, and I placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards her house before the storm got any worse. As we reached her door, I turned to go, and I felt a hand on my jacket.

"**I'm not letting you walk home in this, come on. No one's here, you can stay for as long as you need to."** She chided. I hadn't remembered her family was out of town. If this weather weren't so bad, I would have refused so I wouldn't intrude, but I didn't really want to leave, honestly. I followed her into the house, and we removed our wet shoes by the door. As we walked into the foyer, a maid appeared, and she looked rather concerned.

"**We were worried about you!"** She said anxiously to Tatsuha.

"**I'm sorry! I got held up at rehearsal, since they announced the roles, I haven't really had time to do anything!"** I had neglected to mention roles I suppose. I had been assigned to play one of two male leads, along side Tatsuha; allotting us even more time to spend together, and she was slightly afraid of our Phantom, who happened to be the Black Magic Club president Umehito Nekozawa. She was Christine, and she was doing a really good job, I though. Nekozawa was stunning everyone by being the stage stealer, and I wasn't half bad as Raoul myself. The play was slightly abridged due to lack of ability to be able to do some things, but for the most part it was all the real deal. I had my thoughts broken as another maid appeared and started tugging at my jacket. She was a large woman, and I didn't want to anger her, I let it go, and she then motioned for my shirt.

"**Gibt es zu mich!"** She said in a thickly German accent. I looked at Tatsuha, and she giggled lightly.

"**She needs your wet cloths." ** I nodded, and I started to unbutton my shirt, and I saw another maid come up to Tatsuha, and take her dress. I looked away swiftly, casting my glance to the floor. She must have seen this, because she giggled again as I was stripped to my boxers, and felt very exposed in front of the massive German woman. Tatsuha stepped closer, and I wasn't afraid to look anymore when I realized they'd given her a towel, and she had one for me. She looked to the large woman, and she spoke,

"**Heidi, ein anderer zum Abendbrot, und bereitet einen Ort für ihn vor zu schlafen, wenn dieser Regen nicht aufhält bitte." **(Heidi, another for dinner, and prepare a place for him to sleep if this rain doesn't stop, please.) I had almost forgotten she spoke German. I then blinked, and I started to ask what she said, when Tatsuha motioned for me to follow her up stairs. I hadn't been upstairs since I'd first come here, and then I'd only seen a music room with the piano. We walked past the doors that I recognized, and entered a room I'd never been in. I saw a bed, and very many stuffed animals around the bed. I realized we were in her room, and I looked around. It was painted blue, and it had a large bed in the center. Anime posters of all sorts dotted the room, and plushies were among the stuffed animals on her bed. I looked around again, intime to see her drop the towel and step towards her closet. Had she forgotten I was here?! Or was I supposed to wait outside?! I cleared my throat and she glanced over her shoulder with a grin, turning slightly,

"**Something wrong?"** She asked. I glanced down her form, and she raised her eye brows.

"**You've seen a lot more then I'm showing you now, I'm sure."** She said in a good natured voice. I smirked, and I shrugged,

"**If you wanted to show me more, I'd never complain. I like the view so far, so it can only go up from here."** I said mildly suggestively. I didn't know what was getting into me tonight, but I didn't hate it.

"**Play you're cards right, and we'll see." **She said with a wink, and I felt myself blush. Damn her, I didn't like to blush. I looked at the floor, and I could hear her laugh again.

"**Something funny?"** I asked, slightly more pointedly then I meant to. She stopped laughing, and quickly stepped into her closet and she shook her head. I winced, and felt bad. I hadn't meant to come off mean, it just sort of happened. I sighed, and I scratched the back of my head.

"**Sorry about that…"** I said awkwardly as she came back out of the closet. She had on sweat pants and a shirt I recognized as a gym shirt from the Middle School section of Ouran.

'"**It's okay, I shouldn't have laughed at you."** She said, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her self esteem was terrible, and sometimes as we became friends, I'd forget that. I placed my hand under her chin, and lifted her eyes, and I smiled at her,

"**You didn't mean anything by it, I'm just not used to people making me blush, that's all."** I explained. She nodded, looking at my face with somewhat of a blank expression, but uncertainty lingered in her eyes. I leaned down slightly, and she blushed before I could even do anything, and she shoved a pair of sweat pants my direction,

"**I hope they fit!"** She blurted as she dodged around me and bolted for her bed. She sat, and stared at the floor. I furrowed my brow, and I sighed, dropping my towel as well, and I slid into the pants. I grabbed the towel I had used, and put it on a door knob where she'd put hers, and I went and sat on the bed with her, trying to make things less awkward.

After what seemed like an eternity, I had her back to smiling and laughing again, but I'd resorted to tickling her. She screamed with laughter underneath me, and begged for mercy. I grinned, and liked the feeling of her beneath me, not in a perverted sense, it just felt right, if that makes any sense. I then felt the urge to kiss her, and I couldn't stop myself. I leaned down towards her, and before our lips connected, the door opened.

"**Abendessen!"** Boomed the horrifying German woman. She then turned, and stomped off down the hall way, well it sounded like stomping, but I think she was just walking. I looked confused down at Tatsuha, and she smiled,

"**Dinner."** She said gently, her warm breath tickling my neck with our closeness, and sending chills down my spin. I nodded, and got off of her, extended my hand to her. As we made our way downstairs, I glanced out the window, and the rain hadn't relented at all, and I really hoped it didn't.

After dinner, we returned upstairs, and the weather still hadn't changed. I furrowed my brow, and I glanced at time, it was nearly 9, and I hadn't even heard from my family. I wondered if they even noticed I was gone. I tried to act like I didn't care, but I did, and I knew it. I sat on her bed again, and she came in after I did, and she saw I looked a little down.

"**Something wrong?"** She asked, sitting down next to me, curling her legs under her, leaning towards me. I shook my head, and I looked at my phone laying on the table.

"**They didn't call?"** She looked. I was sort of shocked, I hadn't mentioned my family at all, maybe her grandmother told her about the situation at home. I shook my head, keeping my eyes low. I then glanced to the side as she put her head gently on my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"**Well, you're welcome here whenever you feel like it."** She said with a giggle and a smile. I smiled back, and I said nothing, but I closed the distance between us, gently so she could pull away if she felt like it, but to my surprise, she made no attempt to get away, in fact she leaned more towards me. I broke off after a moment or two, and she smiled gently. I started to speak, when the power flickered off, causing her to yelp lightly, and cling to me tighter. Boy, this night just kept getting more interesting, huh?


	5. Kyouya and Kaoru POV

The sounds of snoring echoed in my ears. My dark orbs cast a glance over to the sleeping "King" to my left. He rolled his fair face towards me, and he looked serene. He swallowed in his sleep, and I rolled my eyes lightly. I looked back towards the board, and I get my attention grabbed again as he rolled more over towards my desk. He swallowed a bit, and he mumbled something as he put his head into his folded arms.

"**Tat-sa…"** Tatsa? Sounded almost like Tatsuha. Well, this was interesting. He then leaned more towards me, and I pushed him gently, and he toppled out of his chair; landing on the floor. As his head connected with the floor he moaned, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked dazed, and the teacher stopped herself, and raised an eyebrow.

"**Is everything alright, Master Suoh?"** She asked, sounding slightly peeved. I smirked and kept my eyes to my friend on the floor. He didn't answer; he simply shook his head, and returned to his chair. He glanced at me, and I looked away, back towards the front. As the teacher continued, and the class quieted, I glanced out of the side of my eye at him again. This time he was merely looking at a spot on the desk. I furrowed my brow, and I whispered,

"**You mumbled in your sleep. Something I should know about you and Tatsuha-san?"** I knew I'd struck a nerve when he winced at her name, and shook his head swiftly.

"**Are you sure?"** I pried. He glanced at me, and he sighed. I knew that sigh, he was unsure of something.

"**Dreaming of someone…what does that mean?"** He asked, looking back down at the desk.

"**Well, it can mean a lot of things, or nothing I suppose. It depends on the dream."** I said, trying to get more out of him.

"**If the dreams are slightly…intimate?"** He asked a slightly quieter. I raised an eyebrow and gave him my full attention.

"**I'm listening."** I said simply. He cast a deer in the headlights look at me, and continued.

"**I dreamed I was walking Tatsuha home like I normally do after rehearsal and the weather got rather bad, and she wouldn't let me walk home in the rain, so I came in and things just sort of went downhill, or uphill I guess, from there. We spent some time in her room, and I kissed her…"** He said, averting his eyes once again. I sighed, he was so dense at times. I kept my eyes on him, and I blinked.

"**Do I really have to explain your own feelings to you?"** I asked him, a slightly annoyance could be heard in my voice. He furrowed his brow.

"**Feelings?"** He questioned. I cast my glance to the front of the room, and I rolled my head slowly back towards him.

"**Yes, feelings Tamaki."** I was slowly losing my cool. He was such an idiot.

"**How did I not notice?"** He asked, more to himself, I think, but I spoke anyhow.

"**Because you are a moron."** But he was beyond hearing me at this point. He looked dazed, and I guessed it would last a while. I turned away from him in time for the bell to shatter my thoughts completely. I hated those things, so loud and unnecessary. We filed out of class, and in hallway, I bumped shoulders with a smaller body.

_**-POV swap (Like in Scrubs xD)-**_

I looked to see I'd hit Kyouya-sempai.

"**Sorry, Sempai. I should have been looking where I was going."** I said apologetically. He looked at me with a smile, and brushed it off.

"**Not a problem Kaoru." ** He said as he moved off. I smiled in return, and returned my gaze to the floor as I walked. My days had slowly become glum. I never wanted to do anything, because I was never with Hikaru anymore. He was always surrounded by other people; boys, girls, whatever. I felt abandoned, and I couldn't even begin to voice my thoughts to him. What would he think of me? To find out our little brotherly love act to me was nothing but reality? I would truly be considered a freak; even by my own reflection.

"**Kaoru?"** A very familiar voice questioned behind me. I looked up, and smiled weakly.

"**Hikaru."** I greeted. He took a step closer to me, and placed a hand gently on my shoulder.

"**What's wrong?"** He asked. I shook my head, smiling counterfeitly.

"**What do you mean?"** I solicited.

"**You haven't been yourself lately." **He said matter-of-factly, looking my in the eyes. I could feel his eyes barring into me, and I squirmed under his gaze.

"**What do you mean?"** I said again. I cast my glance to the floor, and he put a hand under my chin, lifting my eyes back to him.

"**Tell me, please Kaoru. I want to help."** He sounded so sad, and it made me feel so guilty.

"**You'd think badly of me, brother. I'm not feeling well; I'm going to the nurse. Tell Sensei."** I said, then turned and walked off. I felt a tear slip down my face, and I hurried off down the hall. I walked faster then I should have, and ran into at least 3 people; all of them calling me Hikaru. Could we be so similar? I pushed the thought away, and I moved to the nurse. She looked at me, commenting on how pale I was, and I said I wanted to lie down. She lead me to a bed in the back, where a girl sat on the on next to it. I lay down, and covered my face as the nurse walked out, and closed the door behind her. As silence filled the room, a few more tears slowly slipped down my face, and I sniffled a little, and was startled when a voice from the other side of the drawn curtain spoke shakily.

"**Kaoru?"** A meek voice asked. I sat up, wiped my eyes, and pulled the curtain aside. On the other side sat Tatsuha from my first class. I then realized she'd gotten my name right. I furrowed my brow,

"**How'd you know which one of us I was?" ** I asked suspiciously. I was sure she'd just taken a guess. She smiled lightly, pulling her knees closer to her face, and laying her head on them.

"**You're hair, and I heard you speak to the nurse. You're voice is much softer then Hikaru's."** She said, pushing her hair back from her face. She looked really small, and I realized she was in her gym uniform.

"**What happened to you?"** I posed this at her with more of a pointed tone then I meant to, though she didn't seem to notice.

"**I came off the wrong side of a volley ball in gym; it hit me, then I hit a wall."** She said with a giggle. She then continued.

"**Apparently, I blacked out, and woke up in here. Oh well, I guess."** She was a lot friendlier then I'd originally thought. I smiled at her weakly then looked at my legs. She didn't know me well enough to be able to judge, so maybe she could help me. Sometimes strangers gave the best advice.

"**So, can I ask you something?"** I asked, gathering my courage. I swallowed, and looked back at her as she nodded.

"**So…have you ever been in love with someone and been scared to tell them because of how they may react? And how everyone else would see you? I just want to be happy again, but I want them to be happy too, and everything has been going well for them, and I don't want to ruin it. If they weren't happy, I'd never forgive myself.."** I dropped off at the end, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked as though she were thinking for a second, and she spoke after a few moments.

"**If I were you, I'd have to gather my wits, and tell them how I felt. Indirectly, even. You can't live with something like that on your chest. It maybe the best thing that's ever happened to you, but then again, it may be a mistake. I know it's sorta transparent advice, but I think if you love someone, they should know it."** She said to me, with a completely straight face, as though she could see through me. I hopped she didn't know whom I spoke of, it would probably scare her off. I nodded to her, and I smiled lightly.

"**Thanks. I'll think about it."** I said, as I started to lay down. She nodded, and leaned her head back against the wall. I must of dozed off, because I opened my eyes a while later, and she was gone. I shifted slightly, and a folded piece of paper fell off my chest. I mumbled and sat up, leaning towards the window for light to read.

_Kaoru, _

_I hope everything goes well with you're love interest. Just tell him, I'm sure everything will be okay. Forget what everyone else says, you're real friends would accept it. Kay? Nice talking to you! :] _

_-Tatsuha_

I smiled at the note, and I folded it up, and slowly pushed my legs over the side of the bed. I pushed open the door, and the nurse looked at me. I waved, as I passed that I was going back to class, and she simply nodded. I noticed the time as I gazed out a window in the hallway. It was lunch time. I made my way towards the cafeteria, and I felt a hand on my wrist as I nearly reached the doors. I recognized the touch right away. I turned, and smiled at Hikaru. He looked so worried, it made my heart hurt to see him in such a state, over me.

"**Kaoru, are you alright?"** He said, his voice slightly panicked. I smiled, and nodded.

"**Yes, but there's something I have to talk to you about."** I swallowed, and I knew it was now or never.


	6. Carnival Mishaps

The weeks before a school break were always hectic. This class was feeling the burden's more then most; they had the sole responsibility of getting most of the nonchorus members ready to perform several weeks after break. Break was also just looming, and excitement was starting to build. One Friday afternoon as school let out, Tatsuha Hyde of class 1-A was walking out towards her normal route home, when a light grasp tugged her elbow. She turned to see her cousin Tsuki smiling behind her.

"**Happy Birthday."** Tsuki said. Tatsuha smiled lightly.

"**Thanks."** She'd never really cared for birthdays, but it was just another day, nothing one could avoid. She started to keep walking when Tsuki started to speak again.

"**So we're going out tonight, I'll be there to get you around 6. Kay? Dress casual."** She tossed over her shoulder as she got the final word in. Tatsuha wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"**Looking forward to it." **She muttered.

XOXO

Later that night, Tatsuha was dragged from her room, blindfolded and lead down the stairs. Tsuki walked normally down the stairs, paying no heed to the fact her cousin was stumbling all the way down.

"**I invited most of first block to meet us there, hope that's not a problem. I see that you like most of them. So, I got Tamaki to be around all night if you want it to be sorta a date I think it'd be cute, and why are you walking so slowly?!" **She screeched amid her rampant thoughts. Tatsuha sidestepped down the stairs slowly, being jerked one way. Tsuki had never been very careful with someone who was blindfolded, Tatsuha knew from much experience, so she was taking her time.

"**I don't trust you."** She said simply, still moving down the stairs. Tsuki wasn't shocked, over the years, she knew she'd lost blindfolded Tatsuha's trust. She knew that many years ago, after running her face into a tree too many times playing "Hug A Tree" and dropping her when they would "trust fall". She hadn't meant to be negligent it just tended to happen. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, she was led outside to the car. Tatsuha sat down, and she could hear others in the car. As Tsuki slid in beside her, she was pushed into one of the people, noticing them only when her butt grazed over their hand. They jerked the hand away,

"**I'm sorry!"** She said hurriedly. She could feel mild heat coming off the person, whom had yet to speak. She could smell the light cologne coming off the other, recognizing the smell; heady, light, but a little bit of spice too.

"**It's alright!"** Choked the other. Tsuki reached behind her head, and she pulled the blindfold off, and tossed it aside. Tatsuha blinked at the changed lighting and her eyes connected with the blushing face of Tamaki Suoh. She'd become very fond of him, in more then a friendly sense, but she hadn't any clue how he felt about her, but she knew they were friends, and that was all that mattered to her. He smiled lightly, his face becoming it's normal color slowly. The rest of the trip was short, and much less awkward. As they arrived to their destination, Tatsuha climbed out of the car, as Tamaki held the door for her. She turned her back away from the other cars, and she laid eyes on something that made her smile for the first time since this trip had began.

"**A carnival?"** She asked Tsuki, who simply smiled and shrugged. The group made their way up towards the gate. The sun was starting to set, and the lights from the carnival excited the group. They may have been nearly grown, but carnivals made everyone feel like children. As they reached the gate, a large group waited for them. They waved as they approached, and they formed a line to enter. As they entered the gates, all the sights and smells hit them at once. Some people wanted to go try to win prizes in rigged games, while others wanted to test the rides; and others simply wanted to eat. Tatsuha didn't know where to turn first. The group made their way around, and everything slowly turned to chaos, of sorts, from there.

"**You're a stick in the mud." **Hikaru Hitachiin chided Ritsu Kasanoda as they stood off to the side, drinking sodas.

"**Excuse me?"** Ritsu countered. Hikaru smiled.

"**You heard me."** His eyes shined with mischief, as Kasanoda slowly got angrier.

"**I am not! And I'll prove it!"** Kasanoda growled, grabbing the twin by the wrist. He dragged him behind him as his target came into view. He spied the inflatable object, and he smiled wickedly.

"**What are you doing?! That's for children!"** Hikaru cried, struggling against the vice grip as the moon bounce, filled to the brim with children got closer. Kasanoda grinned as he spied some of their friends, and he forced off his shoes and pushed the other towards the small opening, and he jerked his shoes off as he shoved Hikaru headfirst into a group of screaming children. Kasanoda climbed in after him, and he slowly grabbed the twin by the jacket.

"**Come on man! Where's your whimsy?!"** He smirked as the twin winced and was nearly stepped on by a larger kid. Hikaru snarled, and the fat child made for the exit of the bounce. Kasanoda smiled, and laughed lightly, bouncing in a slight circle around the twin.

"**Whose a stick in the mud now?"** He cooed. Hikaru scowled, and stood shakily. He bounced lightly, and he and Kasanoda jumped too close together, and they both flew backwards, knocking over some kids. They quickly stood, and started bouncing again. They seemed to be getting their balance okay, when a large flash went off behind them, and they turned as another went off. Tsuki giggled, and ran off with a camera. They both glanced at each other, and slowly both climbed out of the moon bounce before any more photographic proof of their "whimsy" could be captured.

After the moon bounce, the group rejoined, and they headed for the other rides. Some went towards the swings, while others gathered into the massive group of people all in line for different things. As Tatsuha stood with Tsuki and Tamaki, a hand grabbed her from the back, and pulled her into a different mass, leaving the others to wonder where she went. Tatsuha reeled around to see her attacker was her friend Jade.

"**Let's ride the Tunnel of Love!"** She squealed. Tatsuha didn't care, but unbeknownst to her, she should have Tsuki had this one rigged, so to speak. She was having Jade scare her cousin a bit, to perhaps, make Tamaki swoop in for the rescue, as she, and everyone else, knew he would.

"**Alright."** Tatsuha said with a grin. They were shown to their car, which was of course, shaped like a swan. They got in, and Jade giggled. Tatsuha assumed it was because of the looks people were giving them, but she was wrong. Once the lights went out, Jade let out a loud giggle, and she asked,

"**How deep would you say this water is?"** She said, dipping her fingers in. Tatsuha too looked over the edge, but it was too dark to tell.

"**I dunno, three feet maybe?"** Tatsuha mused. Jade got a glint in her eye, unseen by the others.

"**Let's find out!"** She squawked as she began viciously rocking the duck shaped vessel. Tatsuha screamed, and grappled for the side of the boat in vain. She toppled head first out of the boat into the murky water. She underestimated the depth of the water, and it took her several seconds to come back up. She came up, and she looked very dissatisfied.

"**Was that necessary?" **She asked, sounding a little put out. She clung to the side of the boat, unable to get over the wing to get back in. As they emerged from the tunnel, the man on the side furrowed his brow at her, as she climbed out of the water. She scowled, and he didn't say anything as her friend also climbed out, giggling. As Jade moved towards the ladder, Tatsuha doubled back, and gave her a shove, sending Jade too falling into the water. She laughed as she resurfaced, and she climbed out.

"**I brought that on myself."** She said good-naturedly. The rest of the night went much to the same tune. Hunny rode the swings too many times, and he lost his lunch on Kaede. Tamaki sulked because he lost a game to Kazukiyo. The bearded lady named Cindy stalked Mori, and Nekozawa brought his little sister, Kirimi and then lost her in the fun house. After all this, they decided to ride the farris wheel. Mori, Jade and Hunny climbed into one car, Followed by the twins in another, Kazukiyo and Kurakano took one, Tsuki and Kyouya another. Kasanoda and Kaede shared one, both spending the whole ride looking opposite directions, blushing. And finally, Tamaki and Tatsuha got into the last car. As the farris wheel slowly climbed upwards, there was an unnaturally loud CLINK noise that made everyone's stomach clench.

"**Uh, ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We are just having some minor issues, we will have you all down ASAP!"** Cried the man working the wheel. Everyone gulped, and jumped as Jade screamed,

"**Oh God! We're all gunna die! I hate heights! I have to pee! I'm gunna barf! Someone help!"** She shook her cage, and she slowly got quiet, as did everyone else.


	7. Hikaru and Tamaki POV

A few days ago, my brother told me how he felt for me. I didn't know what to do at first. Kaoru had always been my life, and I thought since we were getting older, he'd move away from me. I found out he was scared for the same reason. I guess twins really do think the same things. I was moved to tears when he told me loved me, and he always would. I could do nothing more then embrace him, and hold him as we both cried happily. Now, here we were, hanging from a large metal circle in the air, and stuck, as it would seem. Kaoru had never really loved heights, so he nestled himself closer to me, and closed his eyes. I wish there was a way I could distract him. Then, a rather dirty thought entered my head, and I knew I could distract him.

**"Kaoru?"** I whispered. He opened his eyes, and looked up at me. He looked so small, and I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. I leaned down, and I caught his lips. He smiled, and he leaned into me. My lips parted, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I shifted, so I was pressing his back into the metal behind us. I started to move down his neck, and he moaned lightly, gripping my shirt. I could feel him straining against me, and I knew this was going farther then we'd ever gone before, and I was all right with that. Our little acts at school were nothing compared to what we really had done these last few days, and now was going to be no exception, I was quiet sure of that.

_-POV Swap to Tamaki.-_

So, this night had started out well, except for my loss to Kazukiyo at knocking over bottles, which I still say is rigged. But, at any rate, the night continued to get better it seemed. After being forced to ride bumper cars with the twins, go through a fun house, and a haunted house, and getting lost in both may I add; I was finally able to spend time with Tatsuha alone. We were on a Farris wheel together, it was just getting dark, it was starting to cool down, and she was slowly getting closer to me, and it was very romantic up here, but the fact of the matter was, we were stuck at the very top due to mechanical problems. We had only been up here thirty minutes, but it didn't seem to be anywhere close to getting fixed. We had talked comfortably for a while, but it was starting to get quiet.

**"Would you rather be stuck with someone else?"** She said quietly. I was slightly taken aback by the question. I guess she took the silence for more then it was. I smiled gently, and shook my head.

**"I can't say that I would, I enjoy your company."** I meant that more then she knew, but that seemed to satisfy her. She then smiled, slightly more wickedly then I'd seen her before. She looked a lot like Tsuki at that moment. She then spoke,

**"Wanna play a game?"** She asked, her excitement apparent.

**"Alright. What is it?"** I asked. I trusted her games were not like the twins' games.

**"I can ask you anything I want; and you have to answer, then vice versa. I mean, you can go first if you want, I don't care, but those are the basic rules."** She said. I grinned. I could get to like this game, I thought devilishly.

**"Alright. I accept. Any sort of questions you say?"** I asked, grinning. She nodded, the mischievous glint still apparent.

**"Anything you want."** She answered cheekily.

**"Alright, ladies first."** I said, leaning back against the corner closest to me in the little metal cage of sorts. She scooted into her corner, and she mused over a question. I didn't know where this would go, but I liked just being here, alone for the most part.

**"How long does it take you to shower?"** She asked, staring at me cutely with her head cocked to the side. I grinned, and crossed my legs. I thought for a second, and answered,

**"Upwards of half an hour I'd say."** I grinned. My turn.

**"Do you like milk?"** I asked. (HAHA Ed pun XD.) She grinned, and nodded.

**"I do."** I started to reply when we heard a throaty moan come from below us. She stuck he head out the small opening in the car door,

**"That's nasty Tsuki!"** She bellowed, and a voice from somewhere below us answered,

**"Sorry!"** I threw my head back and laughed, getting her attention.

**"How did you know that was her?"** She grinned, and spoke.

**"I know that groan anywhere."** I smirked, and my laughter started to subside. With the time passing, the innocent questions stopped somewhere along the line, and the more suggestive questions picked up. I'd never really been an evocative person, but this wasn't half bad; I enjoyed this side of someone, where it wasn't fake affection. She seemed to be very fond of my company, which granted, many females were, but something seemed more real with her. Like she was enjoying getting to know me for me, not just my looks. But, my looks had to be a factor somewhere, I was sure of that. My thoughts were shattered by her next question,

**"How many relationships have you been in?"** She asked.

**"None."** I said, looking her straight into the face. She blushed under my gaze, and I smiled. My turn again.

**"What's your favorite thing about the opposite sex?" **I posed. She smiled, and looked at her hands. She may have opened up to me a lot, though she was still very shy.

**"I love their eyes and smiles. They have to be sweet too or it would never work." **She smiled at me, and I think something clicked with me at that second. I think I knew how she felt, and I could feel my heart start to beat faster. Questions like these followed, to the point where I was truly sure of her feelings. I was ecstatic, but I wasn't going to act on them now. I had to think of how to approach this situation. I looked at my watch, and realized more then two hours had past since we'd be stuck up here. It hadn't seemed like that much time at all, and still little progress had seemed to have occurred. Before I could really register what was happening, she yawned, and laid her head on my shoulder.

**"I'm tired."** She slurred. I smiled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. She slumped into me, and I moved my shoulder slightly so she was more cradled to my chest. She blinked at me slightly, and I spoke lightly,

**"Here, come lay this way, you won't hurt you're neck."** I meant it too, I wasn't trying anything, and I just didn't want her to hurt herself. She nodded groggily, and she moved between my legs, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her face nestled into the crook of my shoulder, and I put one of my arms under her short legs, and hoisted her into my lap. She nuzzled closer, and I felt a shiver run down my spine as she began to breath on my neck. I knew on my part this was probably a mistake, but I wanted her comfortable as possible, because I didn't know how long we'd be up here. I felt myself relaxing, and starting to doze lightly. She clung to me tighter, and whispered in my ear.

**"Thank you, Tamaki…"** I shivered again, and I squeezed her lightly, whispering back,

**"You're welcome, Tatsuha."** She smiled in her nearly sleeping state, and I just watched her for a while. I started to doze off myself when I felt my pocket vibrate. I let go of her for a second and fished around in my pockets for my phone. I lifted it out, and saw it was my father. Uh oh, he wasn't going to believe me when I told him I was stuck on a Farris wheel…I sighed, and answered as quietly as I could.

**"Hello?"**

**"Tamaki?"** He boomed into the receiver.

**"Yes Father?"** I whispered.

**"Why are you whispering, and where are you?!"** He continued to sound angrier. I wished he would stop yelling, he was going to wake up Tatsuha.

**"I'm at the fair stuck on a Farris Wheel with Tatsuha; who is asleep."** I said matterohfactly. He didn't seem to buy that completely.

**"You're stuck on a Farris Wheel?"** He asked skeptically. I nodded, though he couldn't see it.

**"Yes. Check the news, there are crews out here, I can see them."** I stated. I could. They'd been here for a while now. I heard him walking into another room, and turn on the television. He was silent for a second, and he then spoke, with a bit of a changed tone.

**"Are you okay?"** He asked.

**"Yes, father. I'm fine."** He spoke briefly after that, and we hung up. I glanced down to see Tatsuha staring up at me. I smiled, and I spoke,

**"Hi."** She smiled back at me, and whispered,

**"Hi. Everything okay?"** She asked. I nodded, and she laid her head back down on my shoulder.

The next thing I remembered was a flash of a camera, and realizing t

"Good. I'd hate for you to get in trouble…" She slurred, and she closed her eyes again, and her breathing became more normal and relaxed. I laid my head on top of hers, and I too closed my eyes, and dozed off myself.

The Farris Wheel had moved, and we were supposed to be getting off. I moaned lightly, and I stirred Tatsuha, who opened one eye. She stood woozily, and I had my hand on the small of her back. We exited the car, and I couldn't feel my legs. As we left the platform, we rejoined our friends whom had already decided that we were going out for food.

**"What time is it?"** I asked.

**"A little before 3 A.M." **Someone chimed in. I blinked, and looked down as Tatsuha laid on me again. I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her from falling down, as she seemed to refuse to want to wake up. Tsuki had called a car, and they were on their way for us. As we made our bleary trek back towards the way we came, the entire group piled into the limo. The drive was informed to take us to a twenty-four hour restaurant at the outside of town, and the drive was very short, but I think that's because I fell asleep again. As everyone piled out, the smell of food started to rouse us all. Tatsuha opened her dark eyes, and blinked up at me.

**"Where are we?"** She slurred, making me smile.

**"Getting food at some place Tsuki found."** I said, still holding her lightly, and glancing down at her. She nodded, and we moved inside. We took a large wrap around booth, and they attached a table to the other end to extend the space. Tatsuha and I squeezed into the corner of the booth. The Waitress came over, and Tsuki ordered an entire cake, and Shirley Temples all around. Once the drinks came, Tatsuha seemed to perk up a little bit. She pulled the cherry out of her drink, and she held it towards me.

**"Do you like these?"** She asked me, holding it out to me. I nodded, and she lifted it to my mouth, as a flash went off from across the table. She glanced at Tsuki.

**"You're a creeper."** She scoffed good-naturedly. Tsuki smiled,

**"You'll want a copy later I'm sure."** She said simply, making Tatsuha blush lightly. I smiled down at her, and before anything else could be said, the cake was brought out, and we all sang happy birthday, much to the displeasure of Tatsuha, who merely blushed more profusely and looked at her drink. She laughed and blew out the candles in the end, and we all passed the cake around. We ate and feel into comfortable conversation. As we finished, Tsuki paid for everything, and we left. We all were dropped off one by one, and as it was my turn, I felt I didn't want to leave Tatsuha. As I started to get out of the limo, she grabbed my shirt, and I glanced back towards her, as she spoke.

**"Thanks for the wonderful time, Sempai."** She said, her eyes gleaming with delight. I smiled, and nodded,

**"Anytime, Princess."** I started to turn again, when I doubled back, again, and I kissed her cheek.

**"Happy Birthday, Tatsuha."** I whispered as I smiled at her and pulled back. She squeaked lightly in response, and I smiled and walked off, closing the door. A few minutes later, I picked up my phone as it vibrated. I had a text message.

_"Thank you Tamaki :]"_ I smiled, responding,

"_My pleasure, mon amour."_


	8. Nana POV

**A/N: **I know no one wants to read this, blah blah. There's underage drinking (I think, at least it would be for the United States, so a fair warning I feel is necessary) in this chapter. Silliness from being drunk leads to more implied adult situations; which affect the story to some extent. But at any rate, I thought a warning wouldn't hurt. ;] This is a two parter, like the chapters before, at the fair.

Oh, and the perpective is a little weird. It goes between Nana in First Person to more like second or third person, but most of it is Nana, unless otherwise stated. :]

XOXO

When I first received a job at Ouran High School, I didn't really want to teach there. I knew I liked kids, and all, but I wasn't like them; rich and beautiful. I did, however learn to adjust and started to live more like them. I loved all my classes, and had complete confidence that they would go as far as they needed to. But, in all my years of teaching students, I'd never had a class like this one. From the moment they all stared at me like I was insane, I knew this class would make me prouder then any class I'd ever taught. This group was very diverse, and they worked together so well. I looked over them from beyond my large rimmed sunglasses. The twins and one of my girls and Hunny played volleyball. The ever-watchful Mori was observing them. The founders of the Host Club and the Hyde girls were lying side by side on the sand, the males in chairs. And the rest of my class was in the water, screaming and carrying on. Kyouya had asked me to chaperone this trip, mostly because he knew I needed a vacation. He had made that clear to me, he was such a thoughtful boy. My brown eyes cast a glance over towards my left, setting eyes on the Host Club king. I thought he was just being a host to the new girl at the beginning of the Semester, but now? What were they? Tatsuha was head over heels for him, said her cousin Tsuki; but I couldn't tell of Tamaki's affection. Kyouya seemed to think he felt the same, but they were too shy to speak. So cliché, but so true. Happened so often; I just hoped they were able to get over it before they gave up on the other.

"**Sempai, can you reach the spot on my back I can't?"** Tatsuha asked Tamaki as she craned herself; trying to get sunscreen on her back. He smiled, and gently leaned out of his chair, onto the ground, kneeling next to her. He smeared the cool liquid on her back. She then reached back and untied her top, letting the straps fall to the side, though she was laying face down so no one could see anything. Tamaki could feel the heat rising to his face as he continued to work over her back. She craned her head to get away from the sun and look at him. She could see the red tint to his face, and she smiled.

"**Should have warned you I was doing that. Sorry, I just don't want tan lines."** She said with a giggle. He smiled back, and he shrugged.

"**Just caught me off guard."** He said nonchalantly.

"**Oh please, we all know girls take their tops off around you all the time."** Tsuki chimed in. Tatsuha made a face,

"**No one shook your cage, Tsuki."** Tatsuha retorted snippily. Tsuki snorted.

"**You're just mad he hasn't seen yours."** She cooed. Tamaki choked on his spit, and he shot back in his own defense,

"**I've never seen anyone's Bos-bo…BOOBS!"**(What's a bosom Harry?) As he screamed boobs, the entire beach seemed to stop what they were doing and stared. The twins raised an eyebrow, and he winced,

"**I've never seen those."** He explained. The rest of the beach, including myself giggled and returned to our previous tasks. As the commotion died down for a little while, I dozed off, only to be awoken by an angry female shout,

"**Tsuki! You dirty whore! Give me my top back!"** Tatsuha yelled, pulling a towel up around herself. Tsuki has stolen her top as she slept, and she now waved it enthusiastically from the top of the cliff surrounding the beach. Tamaki looked down at her from his chair, and he glanced to her cousin. She sighed dejectedly and plopped down into the warm sand.

"**I hate my life."** She said. He smiled,

"**I can go get it, if you'd like."** He offered.

"**That would be amazing. Ha! I'd flash you as payment for helping me if you wanted."** She giggled as he swallowed, and fidgeted lightly in his seat.

"**That's not necessary."** He gasped as she slide closer to him, brushing his leg with her arm.

"**What if I wanted to?"** She cooed, seductively. He felt himself shiver a bit, licking his lips.

"**Well if that were the case, I wouldn't stop you."** He smiled, just as equally seductive. She grinned, and she laid her head on his leg. She kissed his leg on the inside of his knee, looking up at him lightly, her dark eyes shining with mischief.

"**You're too good to me, Sempai. How can I thank you?" **From his angle, he could see straight down the towel, and he was quite certain she knew this. He was having trouble focusing on what she was saying, and not looking down her towel. He could feel the heat again rising to his face, and he looked away.

"**It's alright. I enjoy helping you."** He choked out. He then reached behind him, pulling his button up shirt off his chair, handing it to her. His violet eyes shined mischievously back at her.

"**I'm going to get your top, but I wouldn't want anyone else to see anything while I'm gone."** He slid out of the chair, and wrapped it around her, lightly pulling it closed and buttoning one button in the top center of her chest. She smirked, and halfway through him buttoning the clasp, she let go of her towel, sending it cascading to the ground, as he buttoned the shirt. His finger grazed her chest, and he felt more heat rise to his face, but he knew he liked where this was going. As he stood up, he made his way towards the cliff, as he reached the top, Tsuki smiled, and waved her cousin's top around. As Tamaki was about to mention getting it back, Tsuki tossed it back over her shoulder, sending the stop sailing off the rock and towards the rocks below.

"**That was low."** He mused, and he ran off the edge of the rock, diving after the bathing suit top. As he hit the water, he felt a chill run through his body, and he surfaced carrying the top. He saw towards the shore, and he shook himself off lightly as he carried it back towards its owner. He swallowed as he turned and saw her in his shirt, the sight was almost too much for him at this point, but thankfully the water had been a bit cold, helping him focus more and get a hold of himself. He reached it towards her, trying not to stare.

"**Here."** He said, looking at his feet. She smiled.

"**Thank you, Sempai."** She said sweetly. He couldn't help but return the smile, and look more at her. He sat on the sand next to her, and she laid back down on her towel. He sat close to her, and he brushed some stray hairs from her forehead. It didn't take her long to fall back asleep, and he could observe her more as she slept. Her face was mildly round, with large eyes and a bright shiny smile. He could see mild laugh lines tugging at her eyes, and he brushed his hand across her face again. She smiled in her sleep, and mumbled lightly as he started to stand and return to his chair before he woke her,

"**Please stay."** She pleaded so softly; he couldn't tell if she were sleeping or awake. He obeyed nonetheless.

"**As you wish."** He said sweetly.


	9. Never The Same Again

**A/N:** I am so, so, so, so, sorry to all of you! I haven't worked on this story in ages! So, I guess because the beach chapter ended up giving me a huge mass of issues, I shall just give a low down on what went down:

Most of the characters became intoxicated and wandered off their separate ways, each finding themselves in a compromising situation with a member of the opposite sex(save for the twins, who were together); divided off by couples of course. Kasanoda and Kaede actually engaged in full on sexual acts, and there is a result of that which affects the rest of the story.

**Upon returning home,** Tamaki has been introduced to a female now temporarily living with his family, named Éclair, and she will be his bride come the end of school for him. All bets are off with Tatsuha, seemingly due to a dispute between the grandmothers. Tamaki has also been forbade from returning to the Host Club, or really associating with his friends.

This starts after about 3 weeks of this Hell. :]

Enjoy: D

XOXO

Tamaki could remember no time in his short life in which he had felt so trapped. He couldn't look hid friends in the eyes, and he couldn't even begin to explain to them what was going on with this, or in his head. He stood alone most of the day, and went home to the embrace of a woman he could never love. He didn't feel he could stand this any more and his life got worse the day she enrolled at Ouran. He was now completely and utterly at a loss, as much as he hated to admit it.

He sat alone one day at lunch; thankfully Éclair's schedule didn't cross his at all. He looked up to see a group passing him. He laid eyes on Tatsuha. She crossed his mind so often, and he couldn't tell her. He had spent an entire night locked in a very compromising situation with her, only to be told they couldn't see each other anymore. It was worse then Romeo and Juliet; they're ending was poetic, and the adults would reconcile their immature differences, in this reality, love didn't work that way, and adults in this society would never admit fault; even if it were at the expense of those dear to them. As he watched her, she could feel eyes on her, she looked back at him, and her friends tried to advocate her on,

"**Tatsuha, come on."** They urged. She bit her lip, and she looked at them, honing in on Tsuki; who saw a look she never would have expected from Tatsuha. Tatsuha was going to defy what she had been told.

"**Come on, leave her alone."** Tsuki said, turning the group towards a table. She smiled, and nodded to them all,

"**I'll see you around."** She said, and she made her way towards where Tamaki sat alone. He looked down at his plate, and only refocused when he saw a shadow over him. He winced because of who he thought it was, but was shocked to hear a much less confident voice speak,

"**May I sit, Sempai?"** She asked cautiously. His eyes shot up, and landed on Tatsuha's red face. She smiled and bit her lip nervously. He nodded quickly, and she sat, placing her tray next to his. She looked at him from the side, and she began to eat slowly,

"**How have you been?"** She spoke in a friendly tone, but there was an air of sadness to it.

"**Terrible."** He choked out. He looked at her, and she looked at him, her hand freezing from moving her food around.

"**Tamaki,-"** She broke off when she felt him grab her hand, and pull it to his mouth,

"**Tatsuha, I can't do this…I miss you."** She felt her eyes well up, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt her lips tremble lightly, before whispering,

"**I miss you too, so much it hurts."** She let a tear escape, and she dropped her head. She felt long fingers under her chin, and she felt her face be lifted back to look at him. He leaned in and took her lips with his. She felt herself freeze, and then relax. She kissed him back, but before anyone could see, they pulled apart, and went back to their lunch. But, unfortunately for them, someone had seen, and it wasn't anyone good.

XOXO

When Tamaki returned home that afternoon, he was greeted with the rather unhappy face of his father.

"**We need to speak about something, Tamaki."** He said sternly. Tamaki froze, there wasn't anyway he could have known, was there? He swallowed,

"**What is it, Father?"** He asked, his voice on the verge of quivering.

"**Today, Miss Éclair informed me she observed you with Akio's daughter; I am sorry to hear that you can't be grateful for the affection Miss Éclair shows you, but you will not see Akio's daughter again."** His father spoke, without his face showing any emotion at all. Tamaki didn't feel the fear he had a moment before, he was starting to get angry. How dare he tell him who to love or not love? How dare Éclair observe him like he was an animal? He clenched his fists as his father continued.

"**I know you are fond of her, but your Grandmother feels she isn't suitable for someone of your standing. Someone of your standing needs someone more beautiful, more sociable, and well, frankly someone of better breeding. She thinks you can do better, and she knows Éclair is the lady for the job, so I do not want to hear of you speaking to Miss Hyde again."** He cocked his head to the side, and stopped, as Tamaki stood and made his way towards his father's desk.

"**I will let you, and her, know that I do not love Lady Éclair. I cannot pretend anymore. I will not. Outcast me, disown me, whichever, whatever, I do not care. I will not stay here any longer, Father. I'm shocked you would let her dictate how you feel about your own friends as well; for I'm sure she's said many, many things about Mr. Hyde and his family. I thought you were better and stronger then that, apparently I was mistaken."** He was seething. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was glad to have said this. His father on the other hand seemed to have other ideas; he stood, and towered over his blonde son. He boomed,

"**I will not be spoken to in that manner, ungrateful child!"** He lashed out, and his hand connected with Tamaki's jaw before he could stop himself. Tamaki stumbled, and he fell to the floor. He looked up at his father, and he cradled his bruised face; his delicate skin was growing shadowy. He picked himself up off the floor, grabbing his book bag,

"**Since I am so ungrateful, I will take my leave now."** He said, turning, and not looking back, even as his father called after him, almost seemingly frantic. Tamaki walked out the front door, and he moved towards one of the places he took solace in times when he needed it, Kyouya Ootori's house.

XOXO

That night, Tatsuha told Tsuki she wanted Tamaki back, and Tsuki told her they needed to go shopping for the occasion. Tatsuha wasn't sure what that meant, but she agreed to go shopping regardless. They moved about the boutique Tsuki had selected for them to shop. Tatsuha looked around, and most of the clothes were extremely…well, not her style to say the least. The nightgowns were very silky, and short. They held small designs, and one could tell they weren't made to be worn very long.

"**See anything you like?"** Tsuki asked, looking through a rack of light blue nighties. Tatsuha glanced awkwardly, until something caught her eye. She moved past Tsuki without a word, and her fingers traced a small sleeveless nightgown, that would come down barely above the thigh. It was dark pink, and had lacy black straps on the shoulders. She looked back at Tsuki, who was smiling like a cat who'd eaten a canary.

"**I think that one is lovely, and would look good on you."** She cooed. She was taken off guard when her phone vibrated in her pocket. As Tatsuha went to try on the night gown, she flipped the phone open, and she read a text, and smiled wider then before,

'_Tamaki is at my house, and he is very desperate to see Tatsuha. Do you think there is something you can do here?'_ The message was from Kyouya. Tsuki was thrilled. She responded with a short,

'_Certainly. Be at Tatsuha's in an hour or so.'_ She closed her phone, and she reclaimed her cousin, and she pulled her to make her purchase, and pulled her out of the store, and into another where she bought kitty ears they had been eying earlier. She had a gleam in her eye the entire time, though Tatsuha was so distracted, she couldn't began to explain that gleam.

As they sat around in Tatsuha's room later, Tsuki glanced at her phone, and smirked.

"**I think you should put on your nightgown, I never got to see it."** Tatsuha cocked her head to the side, and she shrugged. She moved towards her closet, grabbing the back by the door. She entered the room, and at that moment, Tatsuha's door opened, and a Maid ushered the teen males in. Tsuki pushed up, and she moved towards Kyouya, and embraced him, pulling him in for a kiss. She then glanced, and nodded to Tamaki. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked thinner then she remembered. She furrowed her brow, and she looked back at her cousin's closet as she emerged, speaking,

"**Tsuki, who was at the door..,-Oh…Tamaki-sempai, and Kyouya-Sempai…"** Tatsuha looked pale, and she looked awkwardly at the floor. Tsuki smiled eagerly.

"**Kyouya and I will be down the hall if you need us…though, I'd knock a few times before coming into the room."** She said with a giggle, pulling Kyouya out of the room, before anyone could speak. Tamaki looked at the door, then his eyes slowly went back to Tatsuha. Her small frame was clad in only a silky nightgown, and it barely left anything up to imagination is was so short. He smiled lightly,

"**Expecting someone?"** He asked as he moved a step closer. She blushed, and she moved to sit on her bed, and hid the rest of her outfit behind her back. As she moved, one could hear a bell coming from somewhere behind her. He furrowed his brow, and quickly reached behind her, and grabbed something from her hands. He held up a pair of kitty ears, with a set of beads and bows on them. A little bell adorned one ear, and she looked at the floor, laughing sheepishly.

"**Not expecting, just planning ahead for someone I intended to get back." **She kept her voice low, and she sank to the bed. He smiled weakly, and he sat next to her, setting the ears behind them.

"**Not really an issue when you never lost the person to begin with."** He looked at her, she looked at him. That moment led to epiphanies on both sides, and he was the first to speak,

"**Tatsuha… I love you."** He stuttered. She smiled, and she felt her eyes well with tears,

"**I love you too, Tamaki."** As one of her tears slipped down her face, he reached out, and wiped it away. He smiled at her, took her chin in his hand, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Her heart beat sped up, and she leaned further into the kiss. He smiled, and pulled her closer. Their awkward position was making their task hard, so Tatsuha pulled the kitty ears from behind her, and she slipped them onto her head. She then pushed him back onto the bed somewhat forcefully, and she began to crawl up his body, but not before pushing off the bed to lock the door. She wanted nothing to ruin this. She moved back towards him, and straddled his lanky form. She leaned down, and she claimed his lips with her own. As she pulled back, she began to move down his neck. He moaned, and he pulled lazily at his tie. She stopped his hands, and she kissed down his chest. She moved her hand up his leg, and she stroked the bulge forming in his groin area, and she looked up at him, and he smiled down at her, leaning over her, and he whispered,

"**I love you so much Tatsuha, you are so beautiful."** He cooed to her, his smell intoxicating her as he began to kiss her as she had him. It was heady; cologne mixed with something distinctly Tamaki. It was masculine, but not to the point one could say he didn't take care of himself. He moved to smile at her again, and she smiled back, they knew nothing would be the same after tonight, and frankly, that excited them all the more.


	10. Beautiful Crime

The weeks wore on, and no one mentioned what had happened between us, Tamaki and I. Fleeting glances were enough to drive me crazy. How could that be enough to get me through the rest of the time I was here at Ouran? Everything seemed to be going wrong yet so right. He and Éclair were getting farther and farther apart. She had been heard running her mouth off about his father, which was strike one against her. I know it wasn't lady like to feel this funny, but I did. I didn't care, and I wanted Tamaki, she didn't deserve him, and I decided as I sat at my mirror the morning of the play, by the time the play was over tonight, either I would have Tamaki, or I would move on.

I sat before my mirror, stoic and straight faced, I finally looked like a woman of my status, unyielding and beautiful, but what was the point of looking this way if I felt as though my world was falling beneath my feet. Was this why the women of my position in life were this poised? Because they secretly hated their lives? I couldn't and wouldn't live and lie like that, I would have Tamaki, and soon. I stood from my dressing area, and placed the last pin into place in my up-done hair. I looked back in the mirror, and I looked like a doll, so unlike myself; yet so much so at once.

I moved down stairs, and I past my father, my floor length dress a striking contrast to my pale skin. He stopped me, and I turned towards him,

"**Tatsuha, why such a morose expression?"** He didn't understand, but I should tell him, shouldn't I?

"**I am in love with Tamaki Suoh." **I said, my face unchanged. He seemed shocked, but not so at the same time. I turned away, and he called after me,

"**What do you plan to do?"** He asked me. My Goddess like dress's thin strap slipped off my slight shoulder. I craned my head back lightly, speaking slowly,

"**Whatever I have to."** With nothing else to say, I moved down the stairs and into the car.

XOXO

As the day wore on, the School Festival was quite a nice occasion. At the opening dance, I was asked to dance by Kaoru, and I accepted. I could, however, feel Tamaki's eyes on me the entire dance. It was powerful feeling, and encouraging at the same time. It was good to know he cared. After the dance, I caught his eye for a second, and there was a smile, a knowing smile. A smile that said I looked as beautiful as I hoped I did. From that moment on, I knew I was his beautiful crime.

The play grew nearer, and tensions started to build in those involved. We had to start getting ready soon, but we congregated in the 3rd Music Room for the first time in a long time, longer then it should have been. In the weeks after Tamaki and I had had our night, The Host Club was on again, and I was happy. I never went, but it was good to have some normalcy back to the school. I faked rehearsal times, and over practiced. Nana worried I know, most did. The change in my demeanor wasn't like me at all, but everyone knew why it was, and I am quite sure they felt sorry for me, so they never spoke of it, no one wanted to upset me.

Everyone's attention was brought to the center of the club room, where a resounding sound of flesh to flesh, and a body hitting the floor. I couldn't hear what had been said between the Ootori family, but I certainly could hear the heels clicking swiftly across the floor, and stopping at Kyouya's side. Her long side swept bangs shielded her face, but I could tell from her expression, and the slow prowess she took as she stood, that whatever reaction she was going to have wasn't a good one.

"**There is no reason for violence in a place like this, Master Ootori."** She said, cautiously. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, angering her further.

"**Never turn your back to me when I'm talking to you. I will not tolerate your treatment of Kyouya anymore. I have done nothing until now, and I cannot continue. If you hit him ever again, in my presence, you will be sorry."** He turned back towards her, advancing a step or two, before she reached out, and quickly slapped the bottom of the plate his tea sat on in his hands, sending hot tea all over his coat. The room was stunned to silence; all that could be heard was the rustling of cloths as Tsuki pulled Kyouya up, and the clacking of their shoes as they took their leave.

As conversation picked up again slowly, there were footsteps behind the group I was sitting with, and a voice croaked in the direction of my Grandmother,

"**And I was going to let my Grandson marry into this family? I knew Hyde girls were the wrong kind of girl."** Tamaki's grandmother cooed coldly. My Grandmother's jaw clenched, my Father's knuckles went white, but me? My mouth fell open much to the accord Tsuki's had just minutes before.

"**With all due respect, Mistress Suoh, we Hyde girls respect those who deserve to be respected. We also like to pride ourselves on being good judges of character, and I am sure Tsuki could tell Master Ootori was in the wrong in this case."** My speech wasn't pointed, but it swiftly turned as such when she spoke again,

"**Stupid girl, what do you know of adult matters and right and wrong?"** She was harsh and condescending.

"**I know what it feels like to be the victim of adult matters, as you put them. I know Tamaki and I were right, but everything that makes him happy is wrong to you, because you are a foul excuse of a family woman, and an even worse excuse of a Grandmother. And, I will let it be known now, I do not intend to stop seeing your Grandson, and I know he will not stop seeing me, no matter how many prudish sluts are forced his way. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a play to get ready for."** I had said all of that, with a straight face. I didn't wince, or cry. I had finally stood up for myself. I moved out of the Clubroom, and was collided with from behind, and turned to see a rather ecstatic Tamaki. He looked to be a bit crossed and flushed at once.

"**You stood up for me…"** He seemed shocked. I smiled, and nodded,

"**I love you."** I said, he leaned down, and captured my lips, and I knew from that kiss, everything was truly correct, though for our standing our relationship, at least for now, was taboo, but what were we to care? We had each other, and that was all we truly desired.

XOXO

The play was a smashing success; Ritsu hadn't gotten hurt when he was hung, Nekozawa hadn't run from any of the stage lights, and Tsuki and Kyouya hadn't even distracted each other with inappropriate behavior!

As the school days wore thinner and thinner, exams were passed, or failed, and summer was looming, and students grew ever the more restless. As the finally day dawned at Ouran, and the final day in Nana's class presented itself with a lot more of a sad air then others had. Nana entered the room, carrying paper and a hat as she had the first day. She grinned at the class.

"Alright, well let's see how well you have gotten to know your classmates! Every one is to throw in here the most outlandish thing they can think of that could…possibly relate to ones self. Or just something you've felt the need to get off your chest!"

Everyone scribbled something on papers and returned them to the front. The first one pulled out was read out loud.

"**I want to be a pop star."** Nana read. Someone screamed Hikaru, getting many laughs. But it was actually Jade.

Many almost very personal confessions came out during this session, such as Kasanoda's "ostrich legs"; whatever that meant, and the fact Mori Sempai at present had gas. The class was nearly over when there was one last sheet in the hat, and Nana pulled it out and read it,

"**I'm pregnant."** She furrowed her brow. She couldn't remember who hadn't confessed yet, so she listened to the theories being bounced around the room amoungst the class,

"**I bet Tsuki cheated and put two!"** Someone yelled.

"**I did not!"** Tsuki called back. Eventaully Kaede spoke up,

"**It's mine…"** she said, her eyes down cast towards the floor.

"**That's funny Kaede." **Jade said, giggling. Kaede looked her, no humor in her face. And everyone stopped laughing at Ritsu hit the floor, in a faint.

~Fin~

**A/N: **Well that's it! I'm sorry this took so long to complete, but I appreciate all my readers and my friends pushing me to finish this. I think I may post an epilogue sometime, but I'm not sure yet.

Again, thanks for the support, and until next time~

Here's the rest of the confessions just for giggles XP

Nana: Is banned from the mall for indecent exposure

Tsuki: Streaks

Jade: wants to be a pop star

Kyouya: is a secret agent porn star

Kazukiyo: eats with a bib

Kurakano: Throws stuff at zoo animals

Tatsuha: Heidi picks out her cloths

Hunny: cats the whiskers off cats to make them walk funny

Tamaki: is wearing batman briefs

Hikaru: cant count past 30

Kasanoda: has ostrich legs

Mori: has gas

Kaoru: can shoot noodles from his nose

Kaede: Pregnant

-Remindsmeofawestsidestory 3


End file.
